


First Round's On You

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur and you finally have your first real date, despite having already, uh, spent some quality time together the previous week. (Both High and Low Honor versions.)





	1. Side A: High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, due to popular demand, neighbor AU is now a series. But here’s the kicker: I started this with both High and Low honor versions, so there will always BE both versions. Simultaneously two AUs happening, two Arthurs for YOU, my dear readers. Pick your poison. (OR WHY NOT BOTH)

A week ago, Arthur had successfully convinced you to go on a date with him. Granted, he had convinced you by giving you the best sex of your life, but that was beside the point. Things had continued relatively normally, except now when you two talked on the balcony, you stood closer, shoulder to shoulder, and he always gave you a sweet kiss good night. 

Three days ago, he had asked you out for dinner. You had been chewing on a software bug for about 30 minutes when he called, and you were so in the zone that you ignored your ringtone. It wasn't until you were done with work that you noticed and listened to his voicemail.

His voice was like a warm blanket that you just wanted to wrap yourself up with, and his diction was charmingly shy. You listened to the message twice, loving how he said your name, how it rolled off his tongue and sounded like he was saying it so reverently. 

"...Lemme know if you'd like ta get dinner this Friday. I wanna take you somewhere good."

You quickly texted back. 

_ I'd love to get dinner with you.  _

***

You heard a few knocks on your door, and your heart skipped a beat. Checking your cute skirt and top one more time in the mirror, you found yourself bounding happily over to the door to open it. 

Arthur Morgan, what a sight. Dressed in a button up short sleeve shirt that showed off his biceps, clean jeans that hugged his hips, tan cowboy boots and a worn black cowboy hat, you wondered if he had stepped off the cover of one of those western romance novels because you were sweating, and he hadn't even touched you yet. 

"Uh, hi!" you said cheerily, attempting to hide your nervousness. 

"Hey there," he greeted, holding out his arm. "Shall we go?" 

Your heart fluttered. Beaming at him, you took his arm and he escorted you gallantly down the stairs and to his dinged up pick up truck. He had just washed it; you knew this since you had watched him wash his truck the other day, and of course, he had been shirtless. 

With that mental image in mind, you hadn't paid attention as Arthur let you into the passenger seat, got in, and drove off to who knows where. 

"So, where are we going?" you finally asked. 

"Found a nice place, quiet, serves good food. Thought you might like it."

You tilted your head and looked at him thoughtfully. You've known each other for a full year. He knew you were a woman of simple but quality tastes; a place could serve just hamburgers, but they better be the best damn hamburgers you'd ever eaten. 

Part of you was afraid that he'd overthink it and take you somewhere fancy. You really hoped it wasn't; those places made you feel awkward. 

As he pulled into the parking lot, your eyes widened. It was a small barbecue joint with a cute outdoor eating area, with two fire pits and some picnic tables.

The two of you stood in line and chatted until you got up to the counter. Ordering your food and then finding a table to sit and wait, you noticed that Arthur was garnering some looks from some of the women around your table. 

"Did I mention you look really handsome?" you said to him. 

Arthur looked down, the brim of his hat hiding most of his face, but you caught the shy half-smile on his lips. 

"Darlin', I ain't even half as good lookin' as you are. You notice all the stares you been gettin'?"

You surreptitiously glanced around. A few guys quickly turned their heads away. A couple more kept eye contact with you. Quickly turning back to Arthur, you smiled at him.

"I only have eyes for you, Arthur." 

He looked up at you then, fully smiling. 

His name was called, and he got up to get your food, insisting that you sit and relax, that he'd take care of you. So you watched him go, not noticing the man who suddenly sat next to you. 

"Hi there," the man said. He was your age and cute in a harmless kind of way. 

"Hello," you said neutrally. You had a feeling you knew where this was going. 

"Have we met somewhere?" 

You raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh god, sorry, I didn't mean that to sound like a pick up line. No, I meant, I think I went to high school with you."

It suddenly dawned on you that he was in your class in 9th grade, and had been in your study group. The two of you caught up for a little bit, until Arthur came back, smiling at you and you alone.

“Who’s this?” he asked, politely, but you could tell he was slightly irked.

The man glanced at Arthur, introduced himself, and then told you it was nice seeing you again before quickly excusing himself from the table. Arthur watched him go before turning back to you.

“I turn around for one moment and they start swarmin’,” he mumbled.

“He recognized me from high school, I don’t think he was hitting on me.”

“Were you particularly friendly back then?”

“Oh. No, not really.”

“Then why else would he bother you so many years later?”

You thought about his words as you dug into the delicious plate of meat that Arthur had brought. You two spent the rest of dinner talking, learning about each other and enjoying stories of the past.

***

“So, you wanna see a movie after this?” Arthur asked as the two you walked to his truck.

You wrapped your arms around his beefy arm, pushing your boobs against him. “Can we go home? Watch Netflix?”

He chuckled. “Anything my lady wants.”

***

Halfway through the movie, your eyelids drooped, and you tried and completely failed to stifle a yawn.

“Should I tuck you in, sweetheart?”

“M’fine,” you slurred as you started to fall asleep. You couldn’t fight your tiredness any longer, being wrapped up in a blanket and having Arthur’s arm around you, his body your personal furnace.

***

The sunlight hitting your eyelids made you scrunch your face and turn over. You expected to roll over onto more bed, but instead, you hit a wall. Blearily blinking your eyes open, you realized that there was a body next to yours.

“Arthur?”

The body turned around and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his chest.

“G’mornin’ darlin’,” he said, his voice deeper, more gravelly. Hearing that voice in your ears made you hot. You got closer to him, wrapping a leg around his hip and grinded against him, feeling him hard and eager underneath his boxers.

Wait.

“What are you wearing?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You can feel it, can’t ya?”

You smiled; you could feel that he was wearing nothing but boxers, and you were still fully clothed. Time to rectify that. You removed your shirt, shuffled out of your pants, and started taking off your panties before Arthur’s brain caught up to his mouth.

“What’re you doin’?” he asked, a look of awe on his face.

You just winked as your slipped your panties off and flung them across the room. Then you pushed him onto his back and helped him remove his boxers. Seeing his hard cock, your mouth watered, and you smiled at Arthur before bending down and licking the head.

“Fuck,” he gasped. His hand gripped your hair, but didn’t push you down; he just clenched his fist, and then let go, caressing your head as he murmured your name.

You took him into your mouth, listening to his moans and sighs, using your tongue to bring him as much pleasure as you could. You reached down and played with his balls with one hand while you stroked his shaft with the other, sucking on his sensitive tip until he bucked his hips, unable to control himself any further. 

You stopped then, not wanting him to get too close just yet. He let out a shuddering breath when you sat up and looked at him with a mischievous grin. He smiled and held his arms out to you. Entwining his hands with yours, you got on top of him, straddling his waist. He helped you take off your bra, and once you were naked, you leaned forward, pressing your breasts against his chest. You noticed Arthur’s cowboy hat on the nightstand, so you grabbed it and put it on.

“How do I look?” you asked in a playful tone.

Arthur took a sharp breath as he felt you push up against him again, your nipples sliding along his skin. He grabbed your ass, kneading your muscles while he shifted his hips, sliding his shaft along your wet folds.

“Ride me, cowgirl,” he commanded in a low voice. You gladly lifted up your hips and guided his cock inside of you.

“So big,” you moaned, feeling him fill you up. You started slowly, getting used to his girth as you moved your hips, taking longer and longer strokes until you were bouncing up and down on his cock happily. He soon grabbed your hips and started thrusting up, controlling the speed and depth as he held you tightly.

“Touch yerself,” he ordered. “I wanna watch you come.”

You reached down and stroked yourself, one hand reaching out for Arthur as you got close. He held your hand, entwining your fingers as he continued to pump his hips. You were so close, the wave of pleasure growing higher with each movement.

“Yer so beautiful,” Arthur rumbled, looking at you passionately. You suddenly felt the wave break, your climax taking you, shaking up your body and making you cry out.

“Arthur!”

“Gorgeous. Now c’mere.” He lifted you up and moved you further up his body until you were sitting on his face. He licked your pussy, tasting your juices, sucking on your already sensitive clit.

“Oh god, what are you doing?” you sobbed as he continued eating you out, his tongue and his lips working a magical spell on you, driving you higher once more as his arms kept you in place, forcing you to just take what he was doing to you. You could not escape, no matter how hard you bucked your hips. Your heart sped up and you felt your pleasure cascade over you once more as you came again, your body spasming from his lips torturing you, his tongue stroking your clit mercilessly.

“Delicious,” he growled as he sat up, wrapped his arms around you, and flipped you both over so you were under him, his body covering yours, moving himself between your thighs. He lifted his hips and entered you once more. Giving you a moment to get used to this position, he started pounding into you, unable to control his strength.

“You feel so damn good,” he said into your ear, his shoulder covering your face, muffling your screams. You bit down on him, and he moaned and fucked you harder than you thought possible.

“I wanna come in you,” he groaned. “Can I?”

“Yes, yes, please!” you begged, whimpering as he grabbed your wrists and held you down while he thrust rapidly, his eyes shut tight as he barreled towards ecstasy, releasing himself with a low growl. He moaned your name as he wrung out every last drop inside of you with a few final thrusts. He managed to keep himself from crushing you as he caught his breath, letting go of your wrists and resting on his arms. You hugged him tight, and he kissed your forehead before rolling off you.

“Did I hurt ya?” he asked, turning back to you.

You shook your head, but Arthur took your wrists and kissed each of them before rubbing them gently.

“Yer wonderful,” he whispered, smiling warmly at you, kissing your fingers.

“So are you,” you whispered back. Snuggling into his warmth, you gradually fell asleep again to the beat of his heart.


	2. Side B: Low Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur isn't a very complicated man; some beer, some grub, & you = perfect date.

"You up for some chow at Buffalo Joe’s?" 

"Sure, when?" 

"After I get off work tonight?"

"Sounds good. Just knock."

"See ya then." 

After the call ended, you smiled happily and bounced eagerly on your couch for a moment before taking a deep breath. After agreeing to date Arthur a week ago, things had continued relatively as normal, except he'd kiss you good night after your late night balcony conversations. This was the first time he asked you out to eat. Granted, it was to the local dive bar, but it was still something.

***

You finished your work and quickly got ready, putting on a sexy short red dress that you had been saving for a hot date. You had to take off the price tag, reminding you that you hadn’t wanted to wear it for anyone since you bought it. Until now, that is. Arthur made you incredibly hot, his smirk and his swagger just got you wet for him whenever he teased you. Oh, he knew what he was doing to you, and tempted you relentlessly.

So when you answered the door and saw him in a muscle shirt and blue jeans, your train of thought abruptly halted and derailed faster than lightning.

“Oh,” was all your lust-addled brain could manage.

Arthur looked you up and down and gave you a sultry smile. “Hey beautiful. You wear that for me?”

You nodded.

Taking a step towards you, he grabbed your waist and pulled you close. 

“Maybe we should stay in tonight,” he rasped in your ear, nibbling your earlobe before stepping away. You were pretty sure you were on fire, given how hot you felt.

Arthur laughed at your dazed expression; damn him, teasing you again. “C’mon sweetheart, I’m hungry.” He grabbed your hand and led you to his truck.

***

At Buffalo Joe’s, the two of you grabbed a table and ordered some chicken strips and fries and a couple of beers. Chatting away, you didn’t notice you had run out of beer until you tipped your glass to find only a few drops left.

“I’ll get us some more,” Arthur said, taking your glass. “Whaddya want?”

“Anything on nitro, please,” you answered.

Arthur smiled. “A girl after my own heart,” he said as he walked back to the bar. You watched him go, your eyes on his ass.

Then someone else stood in the way of your view, and you looked up, irritated. A big man, a relatively good looking one, leaned against your table.

“Hey cutie,” he said, giving you a friendly smile. “How’s your night been?”

“Good,” you said with trepidation.

“It could be great, if you ditch that guy and come hang out with me.”

You rolled your eyes.

“And me,” a man said to your right. You turned your head to see another man as he came up beside his buddy. “We’d love to fulfill some dreams, with a beautiful woman like you.”

While having two men sandwich you was always a side fantasy of yours, you didn’t want anything to do with these men. Sure, they were good looking. But all you wanted was Arthur.

And you could see him, holding two beers and stalking back towards your table. You quickly waved at him and smiled. You could tell he wasn’t happy about seeing these two men crowding your personal space.

Arthur walked around the table, putting the beers down and aggressively grabbed you, seating you onto his lap as he sat down on the bar stool. 

“There’s my girl,” he said in a low voice, kissing your cheek. “Are these two bothering you?”

“They were just about to leave,” you said sweetly. Then you turned to the two men and glared. “Because I’m not interested in anyone else,” you said with a hint of venom.

The two men shrugged, but their eyes met Arthur’s, and they looked at each other and took off. When you glanced back at Arthur, he looked like he was ready to murder someone.

“Arthur?”

He blinked and looked at you, his smile back on, but there was still something hard in his gaze. He hugged you tight. “Did they touch you?”

You shook your head.

“Good.”

You stayed in his lap for the rest of the time, just talking quietly with Arthur about his day at work, your day, and random stories from the past. It was nice, but you could feel his hand working its way from your knee up your thigh, and knew he was getting turned on, having you in his lap with the short red dress that exposed a lot of your skin.

“You ready to go back?” he asked after you finished your beer.

Looking at his lustful gaze, you smirked. “I don’t know. Do you want me to be ready?”

The grip on your waist tightened. He leaned in and practically growled into your ear.

“You better be.”

***

The drive home was quiet. There was a tension in the air, like a beast waiting for its prey, coiling up, ready to spring. As you got out of his truck and walked up the steps to your apartment, you could feel his eyes on you as he followed you, and when you got to your apartment, he put his arms up on either side of you as you unlocked the door.

He kissed the back of your neck just as you opened the door. Without asking, he followed you inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. You took off your shoes, dropped your purse on the couch, and then suddenly felt Arthur’s arms around you. You could feel his cock beneath his jeans, hard and aching to be released.

“Need you,” he uttered in a deep voice, walking forward with you in his arms, forcing you towards your bedroom.

Once there, he tossed you onto the bed and crawled on top of you, straddling your body. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Then he fell upon you, delivering an open mouth, ravaging kiss that engulfed your senses, his hands pulling at the straps of your dress, sliding them off your shoulders. Pulling at the fabric, tugging your strapless bra down and off your breasts, he let you up for air to suck on your exposed nipples, giving each its due.

Arching your back, you grabbed his ass and squeezed, making him chuckle.

“You want me, darlin’?”

“Yes, fuck me Arthur!”

He sat up and pushed the hem of your dress up, revealing your white lace panties.

“Cute,” he said, stroking you through the lace. “Can’t wait to mess’em up.” He slipped the fabric aside and pushed one finger inside of you. Lifting your hips and humping his finger, you saw his mischievous grin as he slipped another finger into you, and stroked your clit with his thumb.

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped when he sped up, curling his fingers inside of you, hitting a spot that made you spasm a little.

“That’s it, good girl,” he rumbled as you rolled your hips. He shifted back, moving your legs out from under him and over his shoulders. He looked at you for a moment, his eyes sparking with heat before he tore your panties off, and flung the fabric over his shoulder. Then he leaned over and forced his tongue into your pussy.

You writhed, unable to move much since Arthur was holding you down as he was using his mouth to drive you crazy. All you could do was mewl helplessly as he brought you to the edge and pulled you back, somehow knowing when you were about to come, and stopping right before. He smiled infuriatingly after the fifth time, finally taking your legs off his shoulders.

You lay there, catching your breath while you watched him get off the bed and slowly, teasingly, take off his belt, then unzip his fly. He pushed his jeans & boxers down, kicked them away, and got back onto the bed on his knees. He crooked a finger, making a ‘come here’ gesture.

“Suck me off.”

You got on your hands and knees and made your way to him. He ran his hands through your hair as you tentatively licked the tip of his cock. Kissing the velvet skin, you licked his shaft, teasing him, looking up, knowing what you were doing to him. His patience wore thin though, as he grabbed your hair with both hands and shoved his dick into your mouth.

“Be a good girl,” he growled. You started sucking on him in earnest, feeling the drool slip from your lips as you worked his cock with abandon. You didn’t notice when one hand let go of your hair, but you absolutely noticed when his finger started playing with your ass.

You cried out his name in surprise, muffled by his cock in your mouth.

“Just some fun,” Arthur said. “You got a vibrator?”

You looked up at him, and he pulled his cock out of your mouth and grabbed your neck.

“Dirty girl like you, I know you have one.”

You pointed at your nightstand. He let go of you, went and opened the top drawer and pulled out a pink vibrator. He twisted it on, the hum sounding ominous in the silence of your room.

“Oh, what’s this?” He pulled out a small bottle of lube you had tucked in the very back of the drawer. 

You quickly looked away. “Um, nothing.”

He leaned over and grabbed your throat again. “Really?”

You smiled. “Guess.”

He smirked at you. “Naughty girl.” 

Then he grabbed your hips and pulled you towards the edge of the bed, keeping you on your hands and knees while he stood behind you. Caressing your ass with one hand, he took your vibrator and covered it in the lube.

Then he started to push the vibrator into your ass.

You bent down and bit your pillow, groaning.

He hushed you, petting your head. “Just take it, darlin’. You want it, don’tcha?”

You moaned as he worked the vibrator deeper into your ass. Once it was a good way inside of you, he wrapped his hand around your throat and shoved his cock inside of you.

“Oh fuck!” you yelped.

“Fuck is right,” Arthur murmured as he started to take both your holes, one hand working the vibrator in your ass while he fucked your pussy with long, hard strokes.

“My filthy whore,” he crooned, “look at ya. You take my cock so good, darlin’.”

You moaned, his words turning you on beyond your expectations. You didn’t know why Arthur treating you like a slut made you so hot, but you craved it like nothing else.

“Touch yourself.”

You reached down and stroked your clit while he kept fucking you, and you lost your mind when he slapped your ass.

“Come for me,” he uttered in a low, gravelly tone.

You screamed when your climax swept through your body, your bliss heightened when Arthur shoved two fingers into your mouth to keep you quiet.

“You want the neighbors to know yer a slut?” he muttered as he pumped his fingers between your lips. You sucked mindlessly, drool coming down your lips as he wrung out every last bit of your orgasm from your body.

Then he pulled the vibrator out of your ass and twisted your arms behind your back, holding your wrists with one hand. His other hand glided up your back, caressed your neck, and then held your shoulder as he shoved himself deeper into your pussy. You let out a strangled cry that became a long moan as he rutted into you, leaning over and pushing you into the mattress while he dominated your body.

“Yer all mine, sweetheart,” he murmured into your ear before licking your neck. “You like being mine, don’tcha?”

“Yes, all yours,” you whimpered.

Arthur moaned and suddenly sped up, pinning you down and ramming you fast, the sound of his hips thrusting into your ass filling the room, his breaths getting heavier as he grew closer to his peak.

“Fuck, take it darlin’,” he growled, slamming into you hard as he came, filling you with his come. “My girl.” He stroked your hair and pulled out of you, climbing onto the bed and pulling you next to him.

“Arthur,” you said lovingly, snuggling into his side. 

“Yer so good,” he rumbled, caressing your arm. “You like havin’ all yer holes filled?”

You smiled. “It was fun,” you mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

He kissed your forehead. “We can clean up in the mornin’. Get some sleep.”

***

You woke up to the sound of light snoring. You felt sticky and gross, and rolled over and went to your bathroom. After relieving yourself, you started the shower and got in, scrubbing yourself clean.

“You almost done in there?”

“Almost.”

Arthur opened the curtain and came in, his dick hard and his grin lascivious. 

“Turn around. Hands on the wall.” 

You did what he said immediately. Feeling him against your back, he spread your legs and slid his cock inside of you, moaning.

“G’mornin’ sweetheart,” he grunted as he fucked you against the shower wall, quickly finding his pleasure as he reached around and stroked you until you mewled and came around him, milking his dick as he finished inside of you, biting your shoulder to stifle his own moans.

“Can’t get enough of ya,” he said as he let you go and helped clean you up again. As you left the shower, he slapped your ass. You gasped and turned to him, and he just winked at you before you closed the curtain on him, letting him clean up alone.

***

Washed and dressed, you were frying up some eggs and hash browns when he came out, his hair damp, his T-shirt stretched across his muscular body, his jeans hanging low on his hips. You wondered vaguely where his belt was.

“For me?” he asked as he sat down at the table.

“Yup.” You scooped the food onto two plates and sat next to him, handing him the plate with more food on it.

“Well, thank you,” he said and dug in. The two of you ate in silence, just enjoying the quiet morning. But finally, Arthur spoke.

“You, uh, alright?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, a little sore, but I’m alright.”

He nodded, looking relieved. “If I’m ever too rough with ya, lemme know.” Looking down and pushing some of his food around with his fork, he paused. “I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

You giggled, unable to help yourself. “Don’t worry, I’ll say something if it hurts.” You leaned in and touched his arm. “Anyway. I like it rough.”

He gave you a dark smile, full of carnal promise. “Me too, darlin’. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Low Honor neighbor Arthur just wants to FUCK. He fucks and trucks. Hope you enjoyed both parts! At least one more pair of fics to come!


End file.
